


Drunk Dialing an Angel

by strangeandquiet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy, Crushes, Drinking, Drunk Dialing, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hunter Life, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandquiet/pseuds/strangeandquiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a hunter who is close friends with the Winchesters and especially Cas, whom you have always had a crush on. He feels something for you too and is always there to look out for you. One night, you get insanely drunk and decided to drunk dial him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dialing an Angel

You rummaged through your bag to find your keys, it’s been five minutes since you stood at the door of your apartment and you still haven’t managed to find them. It was hard for you not only because it was dark but because you are very, very drunk.

“Shit.” You scolded yourself as you finally found them but immediately dropped the keys on the floor. “Ugh. I am never drinking again.” That was a lie, obviously, but you said it anyway. Your head was pounding and your vision was all blurry, you’re surprised you actually made it home.

You had just closed a case in Indiana. It was a ghost of an old lady who possessed her creepy porcelain dolls which were donated to an orphanage. Thankfully, no one got hurt bad.

You sauntered on as you entered your apartment. It was small and dingy but it was home, so you loved it. The boys would often visit whenever they’re in the area and they’d always tease about how your apartment never looked like a woman’s lived in it. But you were never really a girly-girl. Like the Winchesters, you were raised to be a hunter like your father.

You took off your boots and your socks like a 5-year old, almost tripping as you plopped yourself on your bed and threw your bag on the chair next to it.

There were times when you wished you could get out of this life – fall in love, start a family, have a normal apple-pie life as your friend Dean would say it. But then you think about all the lives you could save and will save and you snap right back to reality.

But still, you thought that maybe, just maybe you might have a chance. Maybe you’ll find someone, maybe you already have. You let out a big sigh. “Whatever Y/N, you’re just drunk.” you tell yourself.

You figured you should just sleep it off, but there is a subtle nagging at the back of your thoughts, without any hesitation, crawled onto your bed to reach out for your phone and dialed it.

After a few rings, a deep husky voice emerged from the other line. “Y/N?”

You sighed at the sound of his voice. It was the voice of heaven, quite literally. “H-hi Cas.” you responded. You raised your head and got up in one swift motion which you realized was a mistake the second you did it, the whole room was spinning now, your stomach was turning and you felt like you were going to throw up. “W-wait Cas, sorry hang on.” You rushed to the bathroom before you made a mess, phone still in your hand, but when you got there, nothing came out.

“Hello? Hello Y/N!?” you heard Cas through the receiver, who sounded very worried. “Are you there? Are you okay?”

You got out of the bathroom and walked towards your bed. “Hey Cas, yeah I’m okay, false alarm.”

“Where are you?” the angel asked.

“Just got home, I went out for a few drinks and ---“ before you could say another word, you felt a presence in your room, it was Castiel.

“What the – Cas! Wh-what are you doing here?” for a moment you thought you were dreaming.

“I was concerned. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He tilted his head, examining you. “I smell Vodka.”

You raised your hand, “Uhm, that would be me.”

Castiel gave you a sly smile. He’s known you for a few years now and he knows that you can hold a drink well but he’s never seen you this drunk. “What happened to you?”

“Hmm, let’s see, I hunted an old lady’s ghost, kicked some major ass, celebrated, got hit on – several times actually, drank a lot” you hiccuped, “uhh, came home, called you, almost throw up but didn’t” you raised you hand in victory for that one, “then you came here and here we are.”

Castiel still had his eyes locked on you, he could not for the love of his father, understand why his stomach fluttered as you talked, he chuckled when he saw you raise your hands. “Do you need anything? Do you want something to eat? Dean always looks for a greasy burger after he drinks.”

You stood up, or at least you tried, you were still very drunk and the idea of you getting so hung over the next day didn’t make you feel any better. You tried to walk towards him but instead you tripped yourself, you were sure you were going to fall flat on your face but you felt a firm grip catch you mid-fall. “I think you’d better stay sitting down.” he said gently yet imperatively.

“Yeah I think I do.” You blushed. You admit, you’ve always had a crush on Castiel. He was different from all the other angels that you’ve met, a little weirder, but kinder and more pleasant. Sam knew about your crush and often teased you about it but you never did anything to act on what you were feeling. For you he was unreachable, an impossible dream.

“Uhm, I’m sorry I called you. I-I didn’t mean to disturb you, you’re probably busy.” You were both sitting by the bed now. You couldn’t look him in the eye, he had the bluest, most soulful eyes you’ve ever seen and when he looks at you, you could almost feel him peer into your innermost thoughts.

Castiel reached out to you, curious as to why you were apologizing, “You don’t need to say sorry, Y/N. I’m here, what do you need?” He was always protective of you, especially when you hunted with the boys, even when you don’t notice it, and he always, always answers when you call.

You mustered up the courage and looked deeply into his eyes, “Can you stay here, just for tonight?”

Castiel felt a longing that he has never felt before, as if a spell was casted on him. _Why do I care about Y/N so much?_ He thought to himself. _Why am I always drawn to her soul?_

“Of course, I’ll stay here with you.” Without knowing why, Cas reached out his hand and brushed your hair away from your face and cupped your face. “I’ll watch over you Y/N. I promise.”

You give him a soft smile. You crawled under your covers and asked if he could stay beside you. He happily obliged.

You could feel your eyes dropping; your brain and body was begging for sleep. But before you closed your eyes, you got up and leaned over Castiel giving him a soft and gentle kiss on the lips. “Good night, my angel.” You lay down on your side facing the angel, admitted defeat, and went to sleep. Castiel looked over you, feeling inexplicable happiness. “I’m pretty sure I’m not in heaven,” he whispered to himself, “but it sure feels like it.”


End file.
